We belong together Know and Forever
by My-Fantisy-Channy
Summary: Chad Goes away for 2 years he leaves his 9 mounth girlfriend,Sonny alone turns out there last night left them with more ahead, will chad Find the letters and one thing remains, 4 little Birdies made a big mess,CHANNY! little rated M later! thanks
1. Leaving a Good Memeory

We are Together forever

Chad:i poromise sonny we'll always be together

Sonny:but chad-  
>Chad:time for talkings over<p>

Sonny:deja vu

Chad:ya

they kissed and eventualy lead to the bed room

**|next day|**

Chad:sonny i have togo

SOnny:please

Chad:i'll be back i promise

Sonny:what if you find anouther girl and fall in love?  
>Chad:i only love you i promise<p>

Sonny:ok

they kissed a last time befor he walked out she cryed silet tears she then noiced a small gold braclet with a paper on the side she picked it up and read"sonny allison monroe i love you and always will i may be gone for the moment but i'll still think of you so do me one thing and move on until i come back, i want you to date other guys and stuff but i will still love you if you see me in the news with other girls just know i will only love you and i promise you that so tell me you love me by wearing this i will send you a charm when ever i miss something importnant or really need you or if you need me and i cant be there i promise you this allison your the only girl for me so when im around the world i'll be close,Sonny allsion Monroe Will you love me forever?" she let the tears fall secretly staining the small note she looked at the gold braclet there was a single charm she smiled and saw it was a snail anouther small note was attached to it she began to read"oh sorry for this note but everytime i send you one i will tell you what it means ok? well todays is a snail because a snail is slow and steady and thats what we'll be slow and steady forever and when i reatuarn the jurney was amazing but its better when im with you"she smiled and still read"i'll think of you forever Love,Chad Dylan Goldfarb" she let her tears fall and began to dress her boyfreind Chad dylan Goldfarb or Cooper as he was known to the public was going on a 2Year trip around the world she was going to miss him they began to date 9 mounths ago and they were completly in love she was going to miss him terrible and thats all he wanted to do leave her and make her cry but the truth was him being on a plane at this moment crying silet tears but were hidden by the sunglasses he wore he looked down at the picture he had taken of her secretly as she slept hours befor it was his favorite she his sonny was smileing in her sleep and she was indeed blushesing if she had looked anymore beutiful hed kill himself befor she could stpo him she was everything he ever wanted looks,smarts,cockyness,  
>and most imortantly she was willing to fall for the mask he put up so no-one could get to his heart yet she found the Goldfarb in him and he loved everyminute of it he smiled just thinking of her soon he began to wish he was there for her yet he was know going to Brtain for his big Moive deal for Mckenzie falls he still did not know the plot for it but he didnt care either way he hated it,it ment he was away from his love and that wasnt good he jsut looked out the window watching the grass go by. She belived he would come back for weeks she just kept quite and to herself she would look at the table he once sat the white clouth with MF in blue written on one side the velvet blue ropes and him standing and making a speaking about how much better they were, as she looked a small ghost flashback appered of all the casts smiling his smile he looked towrd her as usual and winked soon the flashback was gone as the new cast sat down it was for the new show on the lot the White clouth was gone the blue ropes disappered and was left with nothing she sighed as she looked down at the braclet one lone charm sat on her wrist she thought they were lost in the mail thats why she hadnt gotten any ya thats it she thought deep down she knew he wasnt coming back her freinds felt bad they new she was in love but he was gone and they lost there moring ray of sonshine even with being the number 1 show in the studios they got all the perks but she still got the gunk of normal food staring blankly she knew it was time to move on like he said the jouneys long and slow but the destination is the greastest thing looked one last look and stood everyones eyes were on her she made little movment and any condor studio worker knew she wasnt the same they followed her every movement as she got in line and skipped to the front avoiding all glances reminding her so much of her love the young brenda just stood The young actress did something for the first time she The sonny monroe smirked and the twinkle in her eyes was sweet"my brenda you look wonderful"she smiled"may i have a steak?"brenda nodded and handed her a steak everyone watched her once again the same thing happened as if chad was there she clicked her tonge and winked stalking out of the kitchen and sitting alone at a table she felt full again she smiled and took a bite of steak everyone was smiling there sonny was stayed siltet he thought about her all the time the letters crumpled up in his new hotel room was sicking he had missed her so much but it was hard to tell he wasnt the same Portlyn Saw him everyaday he sat at the hotel cafe thinking he never really ate when he heard laughter he would turn his direction towrd it a young girl laughed at her brother making funny faces he was reminded of sonny and nico when she was down He wished he was there to hear her laugh again but she was millions of miles away and it killed him to know that he turned at the group of freinds just a few tables down each one was laughing about something but one girl and boy they held hands under the table stealing glances he sighned they leaned in for a kiss all there freinds began ramblies of ewws and throwing food at them they all laughed as the guy said the famouse words"get use to it dorks" the all laughed the girl smiled he stared at them befor looking back at his thoughts SOnny he remeberd that she got all the so random cast and Mckenzie falls cast to go to a restuant together they kissed and and they were happy agian he thought of the way she laughed at her freinds and new ones she was always happy and never cocky not like him the brunette watress began to walk around he just thought of sonny the waitess fell and she looked hurt no-one helped she just stayed on the ground crying with food all around her the old chad would have laughed but insteed he stood making his table stop and walked to her and helped her up "are you ok?""y-y-yes thank you""your welcome"she smiled and he felt something new to him he felt different and at the same time so did his love they both changed and neither knew why but they felt hole again. he walked to his room and began to write "hey sonshine sorry it took long i cant think of what to write i found out know.I love you just to let you know did you move on? like the snail? i hope you did i want you to have the journey of a lifetime but i'll still love you forever."he smiled and kept writing"sonny monroe your my favorite thing ever and i jsut cant help it i cant stop think of you im doing well though were ganna be in England for anoughther mounth so send your replays back here ok? anyway keep me updatined i love you so much Love chad Dylan GolDfarb"he pulled out a box and took out a charm and a pink note and wrote"today is a ballerina, because there precies and amazing you are amazing to me and your dancing around my head all day Dont forget me" he took out an evelope and sent it off he finally felt happy he spoke to everyone and was NOT cocky everyone loved the new chad. Back with sonny it wasnt the Same she WAS cocky and ego staic she walked into the Studio looking 10 times even more gorgese and it pained everyone the mail guy said hi she was the only one that knew her name"hey sonny!""uh hey...John any fanmail?"<br>"uh its Jake and ya here"he handed her a ton of envelopes she noticed the top said England and she spead walked to her dressing room careful not to mess up her hair she walked in and tawni spoke"hey sonny!""uh hey blonds"she went and sat down tawni was suprised at her best freind when did she start calling her blondes? sonny opened the package and read thru only smiling Tawni got suspices and pattened sonnys head Sonny jumped and did a kartate move"NO ONE touches the hair"she looked at the mirror and fixed her now perfect hair tawni walked out confused at the new sonny, unlike her sonny began to write to one person alone smiling as she added her charm she wrote"To my love, i need no forget about you i love you more then anything dont worry im doing fine and not moving on i cant do it im sorry seeing you one more time is all i need its ganna last me forever and im glad you sent me a charm im getting quite lonely here with out you its not the same the halls are quite know i hate it so much i want to fight with you one last time and ok i'll send it to this address and P.S. your dancing around my head to oh YA! im ganna do something for you to i'll send A picture of something that i did or anything ok? well its weird i love you chad dylan goldforb your my gold and im the pirate but i cant find you yet im still looking for the map so stay there and i'll come to you when i find the map its quite hard accually no-one really talks anymore and its different theres no 'MCkenzie falls is better!'speack at lunch its differnt but im agusting anyway i love you so much please dont forget me? i cant handle it if you did lOve Allison Monroe"she smiled and kissed the air she took out her camera and took a picture of her smiling and happy with the charm braclet on her head acting weird she wrote on the other side "your on my mind!"and put it in the envelope along with the letter and called for the mail guy"hey sonny got all your mail done already?""oh ya! here send this now!"he glanced at the one envelope and the unopened fan letters sitting on her dresser "what about those?""oh i'll get them later just make shure this one gets sent Jessy""its jake and ok"he walked out she smiled and walked into the hall she turned a corner and bumped into her co-star Nico"oh sorry sonny!""OH MY GOSH! look what you did my hair is messed up! who do think you think you are?""uh sonny?""its Allison Lian Monroe to you!""whats gotten into you?""what ever random"she stalked off leaving a confused nico when did she turn into chad? and shes a random too so why did she call him a random? he thought this as he walked into the prop house silent. It's Been 2 weeks chad thought serly i would have gotten a something back? nothing he checked his mail every hour but nothing came he was happy everywere though he helped Port with her lines and he didnt care when people touched his hair he was a new chad and he brightened everyones day and as he walked into the room of his Bright hotel he smiled as he saw the Bright Blue envelope on his desk he sat and read then he noitced 2 letters one Marked in Blue and One in purple He opened the Purple First turnes out it was from the so random cast"Dear chad sorry we stole sonnys letter to get the address and we have a problem (aka this is tawni) any way Sonny hasnt been herself lately first she was always quite and stuff know she acts cocky and rude and evil last week i touched her hair and she screamed at me! and she called nico a 'RANDOM!'she s a random to! you have to help us she wont let anyone call her sonny only Allison Lian Monroe she even changed her cow phone to mckneize falls! and the way she answeres her phone its like 'ALM Whats up hot stuff'shes acting like a jerk and she has 3 huge piles of fan mail in our room! she hasnt writen to anyone but you and the show she is acting to cocky for EVERYONE! and shes standing up to people! this is not sonny help us please chad we miss our sonny your the only one that can get thru to her when we talked to he said sonnys now the most paid so shes like the star of the show chad HER! she treats us how you treat the Mckenzie Falls kids! help us chad please PLEASE! From the randoms"he thought for a moment and chuckled HIS sonny wasnt like this and he smiled as he opened and read his Loves letter he smiled at the picture and took out a PhotoBook putting in and smiling he wrote a letter back "dear Sonny, My love i miss you dearly how is the show i miss your smile we are shooting the love seen i'll be thinking of you though and also did you do something different? you look well Different in the picture anywho your new charm!  
>Its a lipstick! a pink one too! anyway here goes it!'todays is a lipstick 1. for the kisses you leave on my brain its STRANGE! i love it though so i hope you love it and dont change i'll set up a vedio chat just for us one day! any who i love you'" he smiled and sent off the envelope 3 mounths down 21 to go! he thought as he looked at the picture one last time and fell wernt so good with sonny though she kept throughing up and up she didnt know whats wrong! and the more she got the mean she got Zora never showed up besides rehursels and lunch Tawni was scared togo in the dressing room and nico and grady never cracked a joke they were her mckenzie Falls crew and she loved it she was like a female chad as the Cast called her "BLONDES!"she called from her bathroom tawni walked in not bothering to confront her about her name"yes?""get me a towel"she turned and gave it to her as SOnny began to through up again she began to cry"Allison?""please make it stop"she cried the Young blonde gave her old freind a hug "hunny whats wrong?""i dont know"they sat and cried for hours when jake came in with the mail sonny just nodded and for the first time in a while she felt SAD and she gave Jake and Tawni a hug and ran out to her apartment she on her way picked up a pregnacy test she took the test and read chads letter she smiled and began to write Dear chad, Do you like Kids? do you want any? anywho how is everything? i love you so much dont forget it please i will Tell you what i mean next time anyway just to let you know i hope you come home soon becasue i cant stop thinking about you! and have fun!"she took a Picture of her eating Food as she put on her new charm she teared up The Test was Not something she was ready for as she sent her letter. Chad was doing quite well though he sat and thought of what he would write back"Dear sonny i dont know kids and me gavent realy got along why? i mean the late nights and diapar changes not at this age plus our carrers are importnat write know why must you know? and sonny i love you"he smiled and got a yellow Note with a Crown charm he began to right"your the queen to my world i love you"and off it wa sent he smiled and off it was sent he couldnt wait to see her weeks later Sonny had just gotten the letter and let little tears hit the paper she attached the charm and took the picture of the pregnacy test that was hidden in her room and the Pregancy Picture from the Doctor they were neatly put in a envelope and sent it off she already had a small baby bump her tears hit the ground and was trying to smile again. They both were awaiting the single Letter that would Change both lives and with out knowing the YOung teen mail man that held that letter droped the letter for neither of them to see again...<p>

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Tomarrow, Tomarrow

**|20 mouths later|**

Chad was crying silet tears across his face it was time to go back and he really didnt want to not to see the girl that broke his heart he sent her letters and charms never got responces just saddeness he wishes he knew what went wrong, Sonny was tucking in her 1 year old Daughter Rhianna Anne Willma Rose Monroe Cooper After Rhianna Chads Older sister Anne After Sonny Willma After Chads Mom and Rose Sonnys grandmother She had Brown eyes and Brown hair a spitting Image of sonny except her Everything SHe was cocky and Mean and She had the smirk of a life time once her Princess was in her Bed asleep she turned to her 3 boys yes she had quintuplets The 3 boys were Older and EVERYTHING like Chad well except Mckenzie who had Blue eyes and Blonde hair he was a mammas boy and he was her favorite he was the 2nd youngest, Chad DYlan Junior had Blue eyes and Blonde Locks he was everything like chad well exect he Smiled but thats it he was the Oldest and Bravest,Last was the 2nd oldest Sterling He was the most different He had sonnys Eyes but Sweet and inecent Blonde locks he was nothing like either of them he was a zora he played pranks and was VERY funny she loved each one of them Rhiana Loved her name she was the youngest and she was the most spioled The thing sonny hated Tomarrow the 3 year anniversery of channy and it was also the day chad and his cast was to come back "mommy?""yes Chaddy?""wuv you"She kissed his forhead"i love you too chaddy"they all laid down as she walked out she looked at her charm braclet everyone he had given her the snail,the Ballarina,the Crown,the lipstick,the sheep the Boom box the everything she kept each one and she loved each one but he never wrote back he just sends them and she thought he did it becasue he felt sorry for her what she didnt know he never got all 32 of her letters none of them came threw and she was scared she sent him when her boys said there first word and how there little princess not yet speaks but she is perfect and spoild everymoment and how the boys take care of her all the time and love her but nothing came back about them just the Charms and she hated it. _Tomarrow_ she thought,_tomarrow he will be here and see them two years tomarrow will be the first i've seen him_ she thought. as she fell asleep, unlike chad who had just got off the plane the first thing he did was call sonny there was no answer he just went to his mansion and thought _tomarrow chad, wait a little more _soon he to was asleep and as he thought;_tomarrow two years tomarrow i will see her again_ they both fell asleep and smiled _tomarrow_ they thought


	3. The Horrible Reunin,

|next day| Sonny woke and got each one of her chidlren ready MCkenazie Did a hair flip and smiled she loved him it was true he smiled "MAMA!"she turned and saw chaddy and Sterling fighting over a Box"what you got there?"they babled they were only 1 she could understnd them that well but she took the box and kissed there forheads"ok know you to will get it back when you are good"  
>they ran off and she smiled Rhiana was last she had Long curls and sonny put them up in a high pony tail and put her in a cute little dress it wouldnt matter anyway Tawni would change her as soon as they got to work she smiled as all 4 sat on the table and were waiting to eat she fed them and smiled then Sterling was smirking and laughing"momma PJ!"she looked down she was only in her pj's she went and got dressed after spongebob was put on and soon after they were out the door they each were straped in and laughing playing with anything they saw she yes had a little weight on her she DID carry 4 kids she smiled and sung to her favorite song on the radio me myself and time she saw the studios and smiled there was a blue car parked there she saw him he flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked over at her she smiled a sonny smile she pulled next to him and got out"hey sonshine"he kissed her then pulled away when he heard crying he looked at the young girl franticaly grab 2 children out of there seats and set them on the roof on the car he was shocked when one looked well exactly like him next she pulled out anouther boy he looked like him also and last a little girl who was a spitting image of sonny"hey chad"<br>he just looked at them and was schocked soon one began to talk"Mamma! chaddy tewal myw twoy!"she glared at one as the young man was still in shock"chad dylan give sterling his toy back""bwut'"give it back""owtway"he handed the toy back to his brother and frowned chad was still in schock soon the Blonde Actress Ran up "sonny! hurry chads here he cant see you or the kids!"she took Mckenzie and sterling to see a frozen chad"uh-oh""chad lets go"he followed evthough he proballey couldnt stop.  
>they walked to sonnys dressing room. she smiled and began to talk"Hey chad omg i cant belive your back i know you didnt want them and im sorry i mean you were away and couldnt come back, but its ok there happy your here the boys love to play baseball do you know how to play? oh its ok im sure we can all learn its great to have you back again"she smiled chad Dozed out of his face"why?""what?""why didnt you tell me!""tell you what?""YOU HAVE KIDS! WITH SOMEONE ELSE!""what?""no come on chad i would never""really wow your such a...a...a.""WHAT!""A SLUT!"she looked shoocked"if you dont want them its fine you can go""OF CAURSE I DONT! AND YOU NAMED ONE OF THEM AFTER ME! CHANGE HIS NAME!"she looked on the verge of tears"i wont change his name, or his brothers or sisters becasue i LOVE THOSE NAMES!""why didnt you name them after there LOSER father?"<br>"YOUR RIGHT HE IS A LOSER AND I HATE HIM!"she took off the charm braclet and threw it at him"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!""NEVER TALK TO ME!""I WONT EVERAGIN!"the male walked out cluching the braclet that once showed there love now showed creid and creid soon she had her mind made up she was leaving she wanted nothing todo wiht HIM!she applyed to quit she orderd 5 tickets to The Nearest Place to Home Wisconsin and she left with her babies and swore shed never look back she did. 3 mounths later sonny got a new job and everyone was happy and she was long forgotten except for Tawni,she still called everyday so did the other one night was unforgettable for one actor 


	4. I found the letters, Im Sorry

Chad Pov.  
>I cant belive she HAD KIDS WITH ONOTHER GUY! ok shure i miss her and love her but shes gone and i dont care what gets me is that she named them after me and stuff and expects me to be a father to them NO! shes a little WHORE! and i hate it!the door rang i stood to answer it a maleman was there"here you go sir,"he handed me a basket of letters"uh whats this?""oh sorry over 2 years these letters havent been sent to you and we treind to send them to the addressed adress but they told us you lived here so we brang them""oh thanks"he walked away i looked at each one all the same Sonny Monroe i didnt want to look but there was one it was the one right befor i changed from britan to Austra, i opened it, 2 things were in it and it made me scared a picture of a positve pregnacy test and a sonogram for 4 little kids on the back"im sorry your not here love sonny" there mine? i opened the next one"dear chad,im 5-6 mouths pregnat with 4 little us arent you happy even if your not i understand i mean i didnt want them at first either but i've grown on them were ganna be parents! i really hope you can be here for the birth ok thats weird but anyway i'll keep you updated on it all i love you goldfarb P.S. why didnt you send me a note? Love always,SOnny" i took out the picture she looked big but still buetiful the next one "Dear chad, it's been 2 mouths and i kinda miss you the babys are almost here tawni and the guys are trying to reach you do you answer your calls?<br>anyway i really hope you can make it On March 16th i checked its your birthday! there ganna be born on the same day as you arent you happy! i dont wanna see the sex not until your here it could be a suprise for both of us cant you wait! any who i hope you miss me as much as i miss you i love you. P.S. why dont you write back? Love sonny" there was a picture of sonny eating i smiled the next was Different it was heaver"DEAR CHAD, YOU MISSED IT! YOU MISSED THE BIRTH OF YOUR 4 WONDERFUL BABIES im accually kinda sad but its ok! your ganna be here though? i really hope so i miss you so much oh wanna know something? I named the Boys after there dad ya you! any way its Chad Dylan Jounor hes the Oldest i can tell he'll be like you he spit up all over tawni it was cute! then theres Sterling Sandman hes 2nd oldest and i yes named him after your Dream name, hes a flirt he grabed My moms Chicas at the hostpital everyone laughed then theres Mckenizie Devon yes sorry i loved that name anyway, he is nothing like you hes all me hes a mammas boy deffinatly he wouldnt let anyone hold him and last your wonderful daughter Rhiana Ann Willma Rose ya sorry long name but i had to! Zora gave her a nickname RAWR it means i love you in Dinosour langue i smiled thing was she just kept crying and crying and no-one new why shes a daddys girl i can tell she stoped when i put on an episode of mckenizie falls she must already know you anyway they wont fight over bithdays!  
>wanna know why? i had them a nay apart each! Chad jr. is March 16th, Sterling is March 17th Mckenzie is March 18th and Rhiana is the 20th isnt it awsome! anyway i added pictures with this one so you can see them all i hope your home soon ok? i miss you and i want them to know who there father is ok? well anyway see you soon i really truly love you P.S. are you mad?<br>you dont write any more i miss it love sonny + 4"then the pictures are next sonny had them each labled i felt loved i kept reading everyone had something awsome,Mckenzie said Mommy as his first word and Sterling said Fart and cdcJ said Girls it was cute they all learned how to walk and when sonny taught them the abc and how to ride a bike the last one she sent it was on there birthday she put it all on one day vedio  
>Sonny:shh hey chad sorry your not here but i guess your not listen i get it you mad but can we talk i miss you so much anyway happy birthday today is also Cdc jr.s birthday lets go wake him "she walked into a room it was all blue and had some cool things on it and race cars i smiled she put the camera on the crib thing and woke up chad jr. "chad baby come on up you go!<br>today is your birthday"he began to wake she smiled then picked him up"milk"she nodded"ok chad i know this is weird but chaddy boy has inherated your genes because i have to ONLY feed this boy...Lady milk?"i was shocked she just smiled more"ok chaddy say bye bye daddy"he turned to the camera"bye bye daddy"the camera went clear as sonny kissed his forhead next Sterling i smiled when i saw him he was cute sonny was on the bed smiling "hey chad yesterday was your birthday did you get my gift? i hope so i really miss you and it was cool anywho today is sterlings birthday when i was changingthis mornign her comes in here and hits my Butt! what have you been teaching him? anyway lets go wake him!" she walked into a room filled with random things she walked over to him and kissed his forehead"mamma""hey baby boy""bra""no""yes""no""yes"  
>"sterling whos birthday is today?"he pointed to himself sonny giggled "sterling say hi to daddy"she waved at the camera"hwi"<br>he waved to them grabed sonnys boobs i laughed she moved his hand"ya chad your ganna have a talk with this one when you get here"she smiled then kissed Sterlings head"say bye bye daddy""bwe bwe dwaddy!" the camera faded to black next was Mckenzie it showed Sonny on her head "hey chad shh ok so i got the hiccups and zora says this works anyway let me get down"she got down they fixed her hair"hiccups cured anyway today is your average mammas boy i love it! he accually listens! so he has NONE of your cockyness im kinda glad anyway did you get it yet? can you tell me if you did? i kinda miss you a bit anyway we have to go wake him up know"she walked to Mckenzeis room and just as she walked in mckenzie was up and smiling a sonny simle it made me smile wow sonny has done so much she picked mckenzei up"hey there""hi""wanna say hi to daddy?""hi"she kissed his forhead then tured to me"hes a little shy but it's ok when you get home you'll be here to help right? anyway say happy birthday!"she kissed Mckenzie forhead"happy birthday mckenzie" i wispered to myself she smiled and turned towrd me "say bye bye daddy""bye"i smiled as sonny waved for him it fadded to black the last one was up and it seemed to be my favorite sonny was smiling the widest"chad you have to see this!"she brang the camera to Rhianas room the boys were sleeping everywere near her and she was sucking her thumb mckenzie falls was playing sonny went and turned off the tv and Rhiana woke up crying all the boys scrambled to find her something sonny turned the tv back on and she was quite the boys laid back down sonny was tring not to laugh"shes a daddys girl im sorry"she walked over to Rhiana and picked her up"baby girl waky waky guess what day it is"rhaian woke but didnt speak"sorry chad she doesnt speek i dont know why it scares me sometime i wish she would say any thing but she wont anywho"she began to dance in place with her"happy birthday Rhiana"the boys woke and began saying happy birthday to her also it was adorible sonny turned to the camrera"chad i hope you got the gift i'll be waiting there please tell me you got it"she smiled as it zoomed in on the kids she had them lined up the boys all said "bye bye daddy"while Rhiana smiled she looked amazing the camera faded to black i turend off the tv what gift? then there was a letter near the bottem it said happy birthday i opened it 1 first class ticket to la fellouti read the note"dear chad,  
>the kids party is on saterday the plane flys out on friday so you can be here! isnt that great i'll be waiting at gate 5 tell me you'll come please P.S. i know it cost alot but its ok i just skiped a few paycheks but it'll be worth it when the kids see you, i love you chad."i saw the picture of her she was smiling i ant belive i lost her agian! i blew up beacuse she honsetly didnt know why i was mad! i never got anything i missed it all i am the worst father ever! i really hope i can when my sonshine back i called her"hello sonny monroe speaking?""hey sonny""oh its you listien just forget it ok? my kids dont need a dad anyway there fine on there own.""no sonny listen im sorry i didnt know!""ya right chad""no im serios i never got anything from you""ya whatev-"there wash a crash on the other end"RHIANA!""sonny?...sonny?""i cant talk,Rhiana wake up hunny"then she started crying"SOONNY! IS SHE OK?""shes not waking up!""get her to the hostpital! i'll be there!"the line went dead <div> 


	5. it's A Miricle

i drove to air chad and i was off what happened to my princess? i got on the plane it would take a few but i'll get there i got on and we rode i waws to scared to do anything else...i looked down under the chair was something strange i pulled it out "chad, if your reading this you lost me and i bet your looking well guess what? i love you hunny ok? give this to the girl you Truely love...Gran"a tear hit the letter it was her wedding ring right befor she deid i knew exactly who to give it to. we landed and i drove to the hostpital near sonnys house "uh sonny monroe?""not here""uhh rhiana Monroe?"  
>"uh no but theres a rhiana cooper?""her! were?""14c"i ran as fast as i could outside the door was Sonny and the boys she was crying her eyes out i neeled in front of her and hugged her she looked up and hugged back she let her tears fall soon the doctor came out i stood and sonny did to"is she ok?""she...im sorry she might not live"sonny broke down in tears"you can see her though"he walked away me and sonny and the boys went in i held Chad jr and Sterling in my arms and Mckenzie was in Sonnys we sat by her bed she looked so help less."rhianna? please hunny wake up?"nothing sonny broke down i hugged her and she said she was ganna step out she couldnt see her daughter like this,i looked at her it was just like when i was 10 i was sitting on the side of the bed and Gran was Sleeping on it i creid,he shook the memorie out of his head and looked at his daughter HIS laying helpless he Kissed her forhead"rhiana?please wake up its daddy? uh you know"he treid to remeber the line of his show,"The time for talkings over chole once i leave the falls there will never be us"she didnt move he let his tears hit the young girl"Rhianna Anne Willma Rise Monroe Cooper your named after your aunt Rhiana and Anne after mommy she has that name to Willma after your Grandma and Rose after Your Great Grandma then you have mommys last name and daddys your a cooper but you have everything of Mommys she loves you and im sorry i wasnt there for your birthday and to see you walk even for your brothers, but im here know and i wont leave you everagain ok please princess wake up for daddy please wake up"<br>i rested my head on her bed she didnt move "rhianna i love you ok daddy loves you"i kissed her forhead a last time then her little hand grabed my finger"Daddy"i smiled she opened her eyes and smiled"Daddy""SONNY!"sonny ran in and saw her"Rhiana!"  
>she ran and hugged her"DADDY!"i hugged her the doctors walked in"ITs a Mirical!""Daddy!"i hugged her"hey rhiana im daddy"<br>"daddy"she hugged me the boys ran in"RHIANA!"they all ran to hug her"daddy!"they all looked at me and smiled"DADDY!"they engolfed me in a hug sonny smiled"daddy can you teach me Baseball?""daddy tell mommy to feed me""daddy! DADDY! DADDY!""i love you daddy"each one was talking sonny grabed a camera"PiCTURE!"we all sat together Mckenzie was on my Back Chad jr. was by my leg and Sterling was doing bunny ears on Rhiana who was on my Arms Sonny took the picture i smiled i have a there awsome after they released Rhiana we desided to go back to sonnys house"daddy do you know baseball?""uh no Sterling sorry""oh ok""daddy can you tell mommy to feed me?""uh shure i guess Chad"He ran to sonny, she picked him up and walked into anouther room"were they going?"mckenzie spoke"oh she feeding Chad,he gets...bobi milk"they all laughed i smiled hmm only sonny.


	6. Promises mean everything

they all brangme into the living room i was on tv dancing with the kids next to her dancing."whats that?""oh twat iws mwy bwirthdway"Sterling Spoke he had everything like me they all did but Rhiana she was a mini sonny i was smiling i cant belive i missed out on so much of there lifes Chad Jr. came out wow he was smirking sonny came out soon"ok kids Say bye to daddy"they all looked at me "why bye?""well after all there adventers today they need a nap"they all took a cookie and gave me a hug"Bye daddy"they all went upstairs laughing sonny started picking up some toys i began to help"chad you can go you dont have to help""i want to"  
>i smiled at her she looked away"why did you come?""uh because she needed me""well what happened to you not wanting to be in there lives?""sonny please i didnt know" "ya right chad""no im serious the guys from the mail didnt send me any of your things! i didnt know they were mine! thats why i fliped out i really didnt know!"she sat on the couch"Chad thats no excuse they missed out on there father and how will i know you wont get up and leave again?""because i wont i love you and them i promise i wont""chad promises mean everything"<br>i smiled"until there broken"i frowned she looked down i pulled out the charm braclet"well my promise means everything to me and i dont care! if anything the reason i'll leave is to vist my mom she is after all in California and i promise that i will never leave for anything in the world" 


	7. HAIR FLIPS!

she looked up at me i pulled out the ring and got on one knee"will you marry me? sonny Anne Monroe?"she looked me in the eyes there was a loooooooooooooooooooong pause i was worride then i noticed a hand reached towrd mine i looked up and saw her i couldnt tell at all she used one hand to turn my world around she closed my hand and kissed me"yes"then kissed me again"yes?""yes"i picked her up and spun her around there was giggleing behind us we turned and saw the kids laughing i went over and picked Sterlling and Chad jr. up"daddy!""sonny i think sterling and chad jr. are missing"she laughed i threw them over my sholder they were laughing "uh i dont know chad mabye they went missing?"we were laughing"here we are daddy!"i put them down"there you are"they sat on the couch mckenzie ws on sonnys lap and Rhiana was playing with her doll.i sat next to sonny"hey mckenize"he waved"hi daddy'i picked him up and sat him on my lap he smiled and gave me a hug the door rang i went to answer it"hello!"mckenzie smiled i looked and saw the worst thing ever"CHADDY!"she kissed me i pulled away"hey port""omg i heard!""what?""you and sonny broke up!""accually.."sonny came up behind me and smiled "hey portlyn what are you doing here?""oh hey sonny!"they hugged i looked at mckenzie he played with my hair i smiled he was cute and then he did something amazing ! HE DID MY HAIR FLip! i squealed he looked at me weird sonny looked over at me.  
>"HE DID MY HAIR FLIP!""all the boys do it"i smiled and ran into the living room i smiled after a few minutes Chad jr. did it,<br>then sterling did it! the girls sat on sonnys couch while i worked! i really got all the guys todo the hair flip at the same time!"SONNY!"she looked at me"yes?""loo0k look!"she turned i did the thumbs up and we all did the hair flip she laughed and hugged us we all smiled rhiana jumped on my back"daddy! pway dowwles with mwe!"i smiled"ok baby"i walked up the stairs to Rhianas room it was Purple and Pink and realy pretty she walked me over to a HUGE dollhouse and gave me a doll"your Winnwe""ok hunny"we started playing and i really didnt know so i used me normal voice"hey Kella!"she looked at me funny"what?""mwommy uswes Fwunny vwoices""oh"  
>i did a posh voice"why hello there Kella"she giggled"werllo!'i giggled we played for a while soon i looked at the time as she yawned"i think its time for bed ""but i am not terid"i picked her up"well rhiana i think its time for bed""bwut dwaddy!'"no buts time for bed hunny"i laid her down she giggled"Daddy my pwja!"i giggled"sorry hunny im not to good at being a daddy am i?"she kissed my cheek and hugged me"your the bweast daddy ever!"then she stood and walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clouths"hwere daddy!"there was a mckenzei falls Nightgown i giggled and put it on her she smiled and sat in her bed i kissed her forhead"night princess""night daddy"then i heard silent snores and smiled as i was walking out i saw sonny trying to carying Mckenzie chad asking for milk and sterling grabing sonnys leg"GUYS!"they all looked at me"your sister is asleep,"they all shut up"know whats the problem?""i want MILK!"i looked at chad jr. were ganna have problems with him,"i want mommy to change me!"i looked at Sterling ladys man defetlay!"im terid"Mckenzie is a mammas boy thats good i grabed Sterling"how about i take you and chad so mommy can help mckenzie?"chad latched onto me"ok then tomarrow can we go out"they all smiled and i took Sterling into his room it was cute i tucked him in after i asked him for his pj's witch were Just a diaper then chad jr. i walked into his room and changed him he was in a onces then he poked my cheast "what are you doing?""i want milk!""uh only mommy can give you that""but uncle joe gives Aunte Mylie milk all the time"ok what!"what?""ya he gives it to her from his peepee"then he giggled i kissed his forhead"then uncle joe is a girl""oh""ok time for bed""ok bye daddy""night chad"i walked out and turned the lights off i walked by mckenzies room i saw sonny reading mckenzie a story"and the wolf said"i noiced him he was a mammas boy and a cute one i cant belive 2 years ago we maid them!<br>im so proud of her she raised them on her own"mommy? does daddy HAVE to leave?""yes baby daddy has to but well see him on the big screen and in moives and on tv!""hes not ganna show me baseball?""its ok i will""ok mommy"he laid down and kissed him then chad screamed"i want milk!"sonny took off her sweatevr and walked threw a door in the room im guessing connected each room. i walked into chads room she was boob feading him after a few he stoped it did look like her boobs got bigger i smiled then i walked in"hey chad""hey sonshine""what time does your flight leave?""flight?""yes chad to go back to la"  
>"well i was thinking mabye you guys could come with?""chad i have work but the kids wouldnt mind a little alone time after all""ya but i mean mabye we could live out there?""live back in L.A with 4 kids and chad dylan cooper?"i smiled"ya!""i'll think about it"i smiled and kisssed her"so for know i was thinking""ya?""mabye we could tryout those new freinds of yours?"<br>"what?"i kissed her neck she mouned as i hit the sweet spot we traved to her room which was quite comfy and got it ONNNN!  
>wow that felt do amazing! i looked over at her she was asleep and amazing i missed my sonny soon there was a nock on the door"who is it?""daddy? can i sleep with you i had a bad dream""hold on rhianna"i put some clouths on and opened the door and carried her"how about i sleep with you?""ok daddy"we walked into her room i laid her on the bed and i laid next to her we watched tv and soon she was asleep then i was tomarrow is Bonding DAY 1! <div> 


	8. Bonding day 1

BONDING DAY 1!  
>Chad pov.<br>I woke up and fell off Rhianas bed urg i forgot! i got up and went into sonnys room she was still asleepi chuckled then i remembered! I HAVE NO CLOUTHS! so i wrote a note saying i'll be back in few and i went to get some clouths lots of clouths and clouths i stole sonnys car she wouldnt mind rihgt? anyway i picked out some Footballs,Bastket balls soccer balls baseball s and stuff also some skateboards and more it looked cool so i figured get it! i also got some toys and clouths for them when i make it back sonny was dressed and making food i went up behind her and hugged her"hey beutiful""hey handsome""wanna see what i got?""shure"i ran to the living room sonny came out smiling i showed her everything"See and i could teach them and when we go to LA i could Help and everything!"she smiled the boys came down"cool is that for us?""ya it is you like it?"  
>"WE LOVE IT"Sterling grabed a Baseball and bat,Chad jr. Grabed the Basketball and Mckenzie Grabed the football Rhiana walked over and grabed the Skateboard and Football,i took them from her and gave her the Doll i bought"sorry hunny these are for boys play with the girl stuff"she looked at me with puppy eyes then walked away the guys just began to talk about it in a weird launge i smiled shure i'd teach them when there older not know! but still! i smiled then sonny came back out "ok guys got pack""pack?""yes after all do you want daddy to buy you all new clouths when we move there?"they all jumped and ran to there rooms i kissed her"so you dont mind do you?""not a bit""good""good""fine""fine"i kissed her and we went up to pack her stuff the kids were packing random stuff like toys and stuff leaving all there clouths i pacted everything for sonny , she just helped the kids i Called my agent and booked a flight to LA on my JET! epp i ant wait! "daddy?""yes mckenzie?"<br>"can i play the game with the ball?""witch one?""the one with the white and black?""oh soccer? shure i'll teach you when your older""ok daddy!"he ran out i saw Rhiana leave her room and walked down stares i smiled what a princess after a few there was a crash downstairs everyone ran i saw the window broken"WHAT!"sonny looked at the window on the other side a foot ball with glass in it was on the ground we all looked at rhiana who looked innocent"rhiana did you do that?""uh no daddy""dont lie"she looked down"yes daddy"she gave me a hug and cried aww she was so cute"its ok rhiana""CHAD!""what?""its not ok we have to fix it if were ganna sell!""but!""NO!"i looked down at Rhiana she looked so inocent"ok fine,Rhiana go up to your room and no MCkenzie falls today!"she smiled and ran upstairs sonny hit her forhead"chad! you have alot to learn,one thats NOT how you punish children. Two, your paying for the window""what! me?""you caused this so you fix it""but-""shh were ganna finish packing"urg i called my people and asked them to fix it luckly they said yes so i was happy after 4 hours they were here and fixing it soon they were done i looked around the house SOMEONE POPED IN MY HEAD! my younger sister she wanted to setal down in a small town!i called her"hey rhiana!""HEY CHAD!""what are you doing at this moment?""thinking why?""i think i just found the perfect house for yoU!"'"really?""yup its in wisconsin 2 storys 6 bed,5 1/2 bath a tv room and everthing new!""why were you looking?""my girlfreind has a house and were moiving in together and shes selling""oh ok hey whatever happened to sonny she called once but never again?""she called you?""ya, well mom but mom kept screaming so i didnt hear anything and sonny never called again""when did she call?""about 2 years ago oh and then tawni called about a half-a-year ago why?""did you know i have 4 kids?""WHAT!""did mom know?""i dont know,you have 4!""quintplets""whats there names?"""Well my oldest son is Chad dylan Cooper the 2nd;then there is Sterling Sandman Cooper; then Mckenzie Devon Cooper;and last my daughter is Rhiana Anne willma Rose Cooper""ou named her after me?""sonny did i didnt even know about them since i got back from my trip""how old are they?""almost 2""you missed out on all there lives""i know thats why im ganna be in there lives forever!""thats good ok so tell me,when can i see them!""when you buy the house""then im glad i am"i smiled we talked for a bit then she hung up sonny came down in short shorts and a tank"uh chad can you explan to Chad that Mommy Milk Doesnt come in LA?""uh?""yaw it daws!""no""DADDY! MOMMY BEING MEAN! SEND HER UPSTAIRS!"i chuckled and grabed Chad"thanks""ah ah ah, upstairs!"she turned and i smacked her butt as she walked i didnt notice sterling there either"can i do that?""what?""hit mommys buttY!""uhhh shure but just mommy ok?""ok"he ran ok then i took chad into the kitchen and made some food,i also made him a bottle he smirked my famouse smirk"what that?""milk""that no look like mommy milk?""uhm well seeeee mommy put the milk in the bottle for you so daddy could feed you?"he was looking at it strange"oh ok"then he drank it phew that was it i had no other excuses i smiled as he ran off wow sonny has done so much for these kids what have i done? NOTHING I HAVE TO STEP MY GAME UP! i began to pack some things around the kitchen and living room yuck! why am i doing this? i just kept going on and on and on soon i was done and the kids came running down"DADDY!"they all jumped on me i laughed sonny came down she kissed me"ewww!"i chuckled the phone rang"Cooper residance!"sonny hit me"i mean Monroe House chad speaking?""chad what are you doing there?""uh ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bye!"i gave the phone to sonny"hello!"there was a pause"no that wasnt...PLEASE!...AHH!...NOWAY!...AND!...CONGRATS!"they began to talklonger i brang the kids in the living room we watched SPONGEBOB!after 4 episodes later sonny came out smiling"what?""OMG! guess who is INGAGED!""us?""no...well yes and guess who else!"who?""TAWNI! AND NICO!""really?""ya omg i get to be the maid of hour and its going to be so much fun!"  
>"what about our wedding?""oh ya! i have to make plans for it and everything!"she jumped up and ran off a few seconds later she was back"im ganna need that ring"i smiled and put it on her finger and kissed her she looked happy then ran away i smirked when my phone rang"cdc whatta do?""hey chaddykins!""oh hey mylie""so im having this biiiig party tomarrow night"<br>"what kinda party?""a foam party!"that isntatly got me up"i'll be there""promise?""promise"i smirked she hung up and i smiled a foam party with mylie...wait sonny, im marrying sonny not mylie! how am i ganna get outta this? sonny walked down"ok chad what time is air chad leaving?""uh tomarrow early""oh ok good!""ya! uh sonny?""ya?""i know we just got together and stufff but my freind asked me togo to a party and i kinda promised i'd go""oh ok when?""tomarrow night""really?  
>""ya i know its early and stuff but ya""its fine not like its special or anything!""ya right?"i thought for a second is it special? no just Agust 20th! not special at all right? i really hope so <p>


	9. Rhiana Meet Rhiana

we basically did nothing all day and relaxed my sister came and she attacked the kids"AWW THERE SO CUTE!""mommy?"sonny grabed chad"ya baby?""can i have daddy milk?"she looked at me i grabed a bottle and gave it to him shure im ganna miss seeign the girls every hour but its ok i guess she smiled"were is rhiana?"rhaina hid behind my leg and my sister ran and gave her a hug"hey there rhiana im autie rhiana"rhiana giggled"hey rhiana,how are things""better so tell me about my new home"sonny looked over at me i smirked and sonny took rhiana around the house showing her everything after an hour she signed the papers and we were ready togo i smiled this time tomarrow me and my family would be in LA! we decided to leave a day early and took air chad So we were all asleep in the Jet the kids were in there seats asleep me and sonny were talking she kept saying stuff about her birthday."so my favorite color is Blue and yours is?""Brown""so our wedding should be Blue and Brown!""Cool!""and Rhiana can be flower girl!""And Mckenzie should be Ring bearer""TAWNI MAID OF HOUNOR!""ok and i'll think about the best man.""portlyn,chas,Zora,pen,and Marta could be bridesmaids""and Your brother can walk you down the isle""ya Oliver would love that!""ok hunny hun time to talk about us""us?""yup ""what about us?""weeeelll we have a new probalem""what?""how are we ganna split up 5 birthdays?""really?""ya!""dork"i kissed her"your dork""i know"we laughed she Finally fell asleep my phone beeped,i looked at it"Sonny Birthday dont forget cdc"the little sound came out i looked at the date August 20th 12:01am,CRAP! no wonder she kept hinting it! IM SO FREAKEN DEAD! i looked over at Rhiana she Slept Peacfull i kissed her Cheek and walked around. i cant belive 2 years ago me and my sonny made these babies,wow she is so amazing taking care of each one of them they slept most of the ride I heard Mckenzie call for me"DADDY!""ya?"i went and sat next to him"how come you no come to mwy birthdaay?""because daddy had some work todo""oh,well can i have a puppy?""uh did mommy say it was ok?""mabye"he smiled i chuckled and kissed his forhead"well see"my piolt came in back"hello chad,mckenzie""hwi""hello"he got down to mckenzie"mack,would you like to come in front?""can i daddy?"i smiled and nodded the piolt took Mckenzies hand and went in front, i smiled And walked over to Sonny she was sleeping Peacefully,i carriaded her to the back when your the number 1 tv star,you get a bed in the Back i peacfully laid her down,she was out,when i went in front i heard spongebob playing,we would land in a hour i saw Mini me sucking his thumb"hey mini me""hey daddy"i sat next to him Mckenzie ran out and sat on my lap"daddy look!"there was a gold pin on his cheast"were did you get htat?""piolt gave it to me!""cute"i smiled chad looked jeoulse i smirked then after 40 minutes the piolts voice Stoped Micky mOuse club house,"we will be landing in a minute please buckle up"i smiled and sat everyone in there seat making shure they were Buckled up correctliy Befor waking up sonny we quickly got to our seats and began to land the Kids didnt like it but we calmed them down, when we landed no-one was around we made it to the Limo and drove home"so hun, hows ?""fine,i think""what do you mean thinK?""there in hatti helping people""how fun"our driver quickly drove us home the kids Fell asleep in the car, i was carrying, Sterling,Rhiana and Sonny was Holding Mckenzie and chad i Brang Sterling to a Gueast room next to mine the Laid Chad next to him, Mckenzie was then put on the Other side Followed by Rhiana i giggled they laid comfortable on the Extra Large bed me and sonny walked into my room and Changed"so how does it feal being a daddy?""different,good Differnet""ya well, cant wait for you to tell your mom"she laid her head down and was fast asleep crap,what am i ganna tell her?i forgot about and laid down with my Amazing Wife to be, an dfell asleep. Can this get any better? 


	10. Sonny Famouse Love and Happynes pancakes

|next day| I woke up smiling not because of last night,Becasue i smelt Sonny Monroes Famouse Love with Happyness Pancakes i Ran out so did Mini me and sterling we all shared a glance then began to run and push each other to get to the table first after Nomourse Name callings and Pushing we made it down accually I picked Chad and Sterling up and thru them over my Shoulders and Made it down, we all sat only yo see that TRhiana and Mckenzie were Chowing down on the Last of it and sonny was eating cereal"HEY!"we all yelled"MOMMY! were my pancakes!"Sterling YELLED Chad gave the puppy eyes i tried stealing Rhianas"well Boys i woke you up hours ago but no-one evercame so these to got the Nice warm Deliouse ones"she smirked i went over and kisssed her then pulled away"please! please! pleas-"i stoped i smelt them a nice batch i sniffed the air and walked around they all giggled i looked weird"daddy! what are you doing?""i smell...PANCAKES!"sterling and chad began to sniff to they laughed at us, finally i made it back to sonny she smiled"move"she Moved away from the oven i Opened it! JACKPOT! i pulled out a Nicely freash Batch of pancakes"ok! you caught us"sonny smiled i kissed her then Sat 3 plates and Milks on the Table i Split them evenly and we ate while sonny got Mckenzie and Rhiana Ready."daddy?""yes?""can we goto dwa store?""why?""i wanna buy mommy a gwift""shure,what do you wanna get her?""hmm this!"he pulled out a book it looked Like a Victoria Secret book it had one thing circled"um chad?""ya?""i think you should get her that when your older ok?""ok daddy"sterling asked"what should we get her then?""i know well look in the mall for something ok?""ok daddy"then ran upstairs i was about to walk up with the Rest of them when the bell rang,i went to answer it"CHADDY!""MOM!" 


	11. MrsDylan Cooper speaks!

uh-oh!she walked in with dad carring a million suitcases she walked in and sat on the couch"hey son""hey dad need help?"i grabed a few and set them on the Steps in a tower and walked in, she was Smiling"mom? what are you doing here?"she smiled"hunny! your so silly i heard that scank came home with 4 babies with that evil Justin Bleiber boy! so we are ganna help you get over her! we have some gorgese girls""MOM! SHES NOT A SCANK!""well what will you call her?""amazing and a loving mother!"she sighed and sat on the couch she patted next to her i sat "chad hunny,i understand you love her i did to but you have to understand,she doesnt love you she is a cheeter and had 4 rats!"that pushed me over the edge!"THERE NOT RATS THERE KIDS! THERE AMAZING TOO!""chad, you are to stop think of that Slut and them Things this instent!"she got in my face"DADDY!"we all turned and saw Rhiana in tears i ran over to her"whats the matter baby girl?""c-ch-chad broke my DOLL!"she gave me a hug i glared at my mother befor looking at my daughter,"ok shh how about after you and the rest get ready ill take you and buy you a new doll ok?""okay daddy, i love you"she kissed my cheek i put her down and she ran off,i turned towrd my mother"NOW keep your voice down or im ganna have to ask you to leave,""who is that!""my daughtetr,Rhiana"she looked Pissed Sonny walked down with chad on her hip adn Mckenzie on her right"chad hunny can you get chad,he wants more milk then were ready to-OH! hi and "she smiled and gave them a hug dad ableged but mom pushed her off Sonny handed me chad"can you get him milk?""why cant you?""he wants...mommy milk but your ganna train him for normal milk""bu?""go"i took chad into the Kitchen i stood near the door so i could hear"hi, how was your trip?""um wonderful dear,""thats great i always wanted to travle but now that i have the kids i dont think i can anymore"i finished chads bottle befor Heading in mom looked angery,Sterling came down with Rhiana i smiled"DADDY! MOMMY!"sonny and me stood of reflex"YA?""we drew a picture!"they handed us a picture,it was a picture of sonny in a white dress and me in a black outfit next to us was 4 little people sonny smiled"aww!""look,it mommy and daddy""who are these kids?""daddy! there me mwakeni Swelling and WAD!"rhiana smiled i kissed her forhead"well how about me and mommy put this on the fegarater?""ok daddy"sonny stood and the kids followed her, into the kitchen "chad"my mom wispered"yes?""you let her in my house? and then what? let her trick you that your there father? chad shes a slut and she will not live here?""this is my house not yours,and two she not a slut and finally they ARE my kids if you dont like it you can leave"she stood"James lets go"my dad stayed sitting"mary,please calm down this is chads home and his girlfriend please dont do this."she sighed and began to walk out just as sonny walked in"oh! im sorry i didnt know you were leaving yet!"she walked over and Rhiana gave sonny a hug"mommy! can we see wandma?""um thats up to daddy but im ok with it"she ran over to me and gave me the cutest pupy eyes ever it made me smile"daddy can we pweaaaase?""shure hunny AFTER the mall ok?""thanks daddy!"she went to her doll and smiled sonny sat on the couch with the boys dad and her were talking mom looked mad but sat i kissed sonnys cheek,and placed my hand over hers mom looked down and gasped"WHAT IS THAT?"everyone looked at sonnys finger,i smirked"mom,me and sonny...are engaged!"sonnny smiled and put her head on my shoulder."I FORBID THIS!"sonny jumped away and stood,"CHAD! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS SLUT! WEAR YOUR GRANDMOTHERS RING?"sonny was close to tears"SHE IS NOT A SLUT SHES SONNY! MY GIRLFREIND,MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN,AND MY FUTER WIFE!"sonny was about to cry i was so angry "CHAD THEY ARENT YOUR KIDS! WHEN DID SHE EVER TELL YOU THEY WERE YOUR KIDS NEVER! THERE NOT YOURS"sonny gasped and gotin her face"LAIR! i TOLD you! 2 months befor they were born i called you! when we couldnt reach CHAD! WE TOLD YOU! I PERSONALY INVITED YOU TO THERE BABYSHOWER BIRTHDAY AND EVERYTHING! YOUR THE ONE!"mom got in her face"I DIDNT WANT MY SON RUINING HIS LIFE FOR A NO GOOD LIEING SLUT! HOW ARE THEY HIS? HE WAS GONE FOR 2 FREAKEN YEARS!""mommy?"sonny turned rhiana ran into her arms she picked her up"honey wats the matter?""why are you yelling?""um because hunny..."my mom decided to speak"becasue mommy is a slut and is lieing and says that hes your daddy when hes not you understand"me and my dads face droped sonny covered rhianas ears"WE DONT USE THAT LAUGUE!"my mom just smirked Mckenzie,Sterling,and chad all ran down she spoke up again"YA! ALL YOU LITTLE RATS! HES NOT YOUR DADDY AND YOUR MOMMY IS A LITTLE SLUTTY HORE!"mckenzie kicked her in the Shin,"DONT CALL MY MOMMY THAT! MEINE!"and befor anyone could realise it,she pushed Mckenzie across the room and into the wall,Sonny screamed and i ran over to him,OH-NO! HE PASSED OUT!"CHAD HURRY!" 


	12. Mckenzie, Our New Home

in an istand she was next to me i picked him up and ran to the car sonny was right behind me"CHAD! SONNY! ILL TAKE CHAD AND STERLING TAKE MCKENZIE!"i heard my dad yell he jumped in the car with the two boys my mom was sitting on the steps on the porch,we quickly drove to the hostpital sonny was in the back crying rhiana was next to him sonny began to sing"baby little boy wake up and do not cry daddy chaddy and mommy sonny will be here forever,Baby rwar and baby chaddy both love you so much baby"we finally made it we ran in i gave Mceknzie to a doctor sonny was outside the room crying,Rhiana was sitting trying to stip her from crying.i held her my dad ran in with the other two boys they were sitting next to me and sonny an hour later,Tawni Nico Grady and Portlyn were there "Mckenzie Devon Cooper?"we all stood but sonny spoke"im his mother? is he ok?"he smiled"hes fine but he shouldnt do anymore then rest for the next week other then that hes ok"sonny sighed"can we go see him?""of caurse"sonny practly ran in there everyone walked in she was hugging and rocking Mckenzie"MOMMY! IM OK! mommmmmy"he was whing everyone laugghed hse let him go and he smiled"DADDY!"i gave him a hug the kids sat on the bed next to him we hung out for a bit then everyone went back to our house and were relaxing in the living room my mom was suddenly was laughing mckenzie was sleeping still sonny staid close to him,i was by Skyler,when i heard a scream EVERYONE looked at the girls they were crowred around sonny,she was blushing,i saw Tawni holding up her hand then they ALL looked at me i pointed to skyler"HEY!"they all asked questions"when?""whos the bridesmaid?""OMG!"i laughed sonny stoped them"wait,When:2 days ago,the bridesmaid are undesided and ME AND CHAD ARE GETTING MARRAIDE!"all the girls screamed and stole sonny i laughed we all hung out i saw from the corner of my eye mckenzie stirred i walked over to him he was still asleep, the kids were upstairs playing 20 minutes later the girls came down"um weres sonny?""wait for it"sonny walked down in a white sleaveless dress it came mid thigh and it oponed in the middle i walked halfway and she walked the rest she kissed me and i kissed back everyone said eww we laughed the kids were down sonny walked to mckenzie he stirred awake an dhe smiled when he saw sonny"hi mommy""hey baby you ok?""ya mommy,OH! happy birthday."he smiled and all the kids ran over"happy birthday mommy!"they all gave her hugs and everyone came out with a cake,we sang happy birthday she was blushing when she blew out the candles she kissed me and the kids and gave everyone a hug the kids made her cards and stuff she they gave that to her everyone gave her gifts,she was laughing at few but at the end it was time for mine,i smirked and walked her to the computer she moved the mouse her jaw droped"you""sonny welcome to our new home"it was over 40,000 acrears there was a pool house 4 floors a moive room,2 kitchens,16 bedrooms,garden,6 car garage,a HUGE backyard,a pool house,pool,jacuzzie,a Hoursse farm and a LARGE shelter in back sonny was in shock"you like it?""AHH!"she jumped on me and hugged me everyone was laughing"one more thing""um ok?"i got us up and walked to the garage,everyone was following we maid it to the garage i flicked the lights on in the middle was a car,not just anycar it was Sonnys DREAM car, a chevy 57' Yellow with cream seates she has always wanted this thing,it had a red bow on it sonny ran over to it,she was shocked to see...a puppy,i got her a black lab it was 4 mounths old and cute,she was shocked"when did you have time for this?""im chad-""dylan cooper i know"she kissed me we walked back in the puppy in sonnys arms tawni was putting rhianas jacket on everyone was getting ready"were are you going?""um HELLO!"nico spoke"you have an emptey house?"everyone yelled"LETS GO SEE IT!"sonny laughed the kids screamed and ran to sonny petting the puppy"MOMMy! can we keep her can we PLLLLLLEAAAASSSSSEEEE"sonny giggled and nodded nico handed sonnny and me our jackets i carriaded Mckenzie we all walked out,we drove for a bit in like 4 cars befor we maid it it was gorgese sonny ran out and everyone followed i slow walked there"CHAD!"i then normaly walked and opened the door sonny was the first one in,it was empty everyone was looking around i saw nico and grady goto the kitchen"SONNY! THEY HAVE A FRO-YO MAKER!"nico yelled"IM MOVEN IN!"everyone laughed but tawni her eyes wandered to the door that was pink she like ran to it and screamed all the girls ran over"SONNY! IM MOIVING IN!"sonny ran over"MY OWN SPA! and HAIR SALLON!"and the girls ran in and looked around we had to pry tawni away from the room then we walked to the second floor there was bed rooms one for everyone, the kids picked theres out,Mckenzie,Sterling,and chad all picked out one,they apparently want to sleep in the same room i didnt mind,rhiana picked a room there was a balcony,and a LARGE closet the hole room was huge there was even a second floor she would love it,me and sonny went to the LARGEST ROOM it had semi-glass doors with a large s and c on it we walked it she loved it,it had a balcony,jacuzzie,LARGE bathroom 2 LARGE closets and more,she kissed me we were FAR from the kids so we could do what ever in here tawni called from the intercom"sonny theres a RUNWAY!"sonny ran upstairs i chuckled the kids were hangen out i walked to a few more rooms i could build a doll room for rhiana,a medition room for Sonny,and more and by me i mean hire someone,i went upstairs to sonny and everyone there was a runway room the girls were laughing the guys were trying to act like models i laughed we all walked to the next room,it was the game room,it had a glass door there was a bar and pool table,also a tv the size of the wall the guyses mouths droped"WERE MOVEN IN!"everyone was having fun we expolered the house somemore until we got ungry,then we decided to go back we drove and when we got there everyone was laughing sonny made some food while we hung out,20 minutes later the bell rang sonny answered it"thanks"she came in with 4 boxes of pizza and thing of hotwings she set it on the table everyone laughed"oh thanks nico""for what?""dinner"she thru his credit card at him he sighed"you owe me?""ok"we hung out for a few then everyone began to leave sonny carriade the kids up while i fixed up Jumper,the kids picked it,befor walking up i heard the shower on i smirked and locked the door,i walked into the bathroom,Sonny was cleaning herself i chuckled"mind if i join?""not at all"the door opened i jumped in she laughed i kissed her i hung her arms above her head,she smiled and kissed me more pushing against me"chad"she moned, i chuckedld i slowly pushed against her she kept kissing me her hands traveled down grabing me and moving her hand down and up making me hard,she smirked and kissed me, i bit her lip"daddy!"we froze"DADDY!" there was crying we didnt move"DADDY!"they started banging on the door sonny sighed i relised her"i better get them""hurry"i jumped out and put some shorts on walking to the door it opened to Mckenzie crying and yelling, i picked him up"shhh shhh whats the matter?"he held me tightly"d-d-daddy, p-p-p-please d-d-dont l-l-ll-leeave"i was shocked and walked him back to his room "shh shh shhh its ok i promise i wont leave"he calmed down"Mack, why did you think i would leave"i looked at him, he was fast asleep, with his mouth open slightly his head was back i chuckled and laid him down and wispered"i promise i will never leave you" i kissed his forhead befor walking into my room, sonny was laying in bed texting i smiled and jumped on the bed next to her"watcha doing?""sleeping" she smiled "liar'"i get it from you"i kissed her and hovered around her,"so wanna coninte?""uh nope, the mood ended""she turned on her side"wo why?""i remerened i had 4 childeren come out of me, and it was a turn off" i looked down"your still gorgese""i know"she smirked and kissed me"next time" we laughed and fell asleep. my futer wife i cant wait. 


	13. Welcome, Chilye? OH NO!

we woke up to the door bell i walked down rubbing my eyes how early is it? urgggg i opened the door,"hello?" there was noone there i looked down, there was a box weird i took it in and looked at it, to Sonny Monroe weird i put it on the couch and walked up stairs checking the kids were asleep he walked back into the room his fiancee sleeping calmly he chuckled and laid in the bed and kissed her forhead. she smiled"your up"he chuckled"the bell rang"she rubbed her eyes"who was it?""dont know someone left you a package"she giggled and kissed him"wanna see it?"he smiled"shure"she walked downstairs i sat on the bed chuckling she came up smiling a smirk with the box behind her back she walked up to me and smiled"ready?"i nodded she pulled the box out and sat on the bed, she opned it there was white everywere, i smiled she pulled something out it was Blue and glossy she smiled i looked at it"Its...Its...us" it was a picture of me and the kids and sonny we were all laughing i smiled "my brother made it for us, as an early wedding gift"i kissed her then noticed somemore things in the box"ehat else is in there?" i reached for it she pushed the box away"ah ah ah not until the wedding"she kissed me then put the box in the clostet i smiled man i love her we walked down the stairs to start breakfeast she began to make food while i read thru the mail we head the pitter of little feet hit the ground and soon they hit the last step"MOMMY! DADDY!" we ran to them they were laughing, Mckenzie, sterling and chad were in my clouths while Rhiana was in sonnys they were talkling like us "FINE!""FINE!""GOOD!""GOOD!"then Mckenzie and Rhiana hugged and made kissy noises me and sonny laughed and picked them up "well well who could you be dress as?" they giggled "you mommy and daddy "they hugged us i smiled to think i was ganna walk away from this, i smiled we ate breakfeast,"um chad?""yessss""can you get them ready?""do i havvvve too?"she came and kissed me "please?" " okay " i huged her and walked upstairs getting the kids ready, after 2 HOURS! we walked downstairs sonny was smiling "lets go!"the kids ran to the car,laughing we made it and walked in the Studios Tawni ran towrds us, taking rhiana and running off, we smiled i took Sterling and chad to the Falls while sonny took mckenzie to the Randoms as soon as i got there the girls attacts the boys"AWW LOOK CHAD!"they were laughing i smiled these kids are ganna be so spoiled i smiled but there father is chad dylan"COOPER!"i turned until i saw who it was igulped"h-h-hey Hunny?"she came up to me and grabed my shirt lifting me off the ground"WHY! DOES MYLIE CYRUS THINK YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE?"i gulped"i dont know but ill get right on it to change that okay?"she smiled and grabed Chad and sterling"well until you do, me and the kids are staying somewere else"i gasped"w-w-why?""im not ganna be seen with a cheeter "she walked out crap! i quickly called mylie"hi chaddy bear!""um hey mylie listen, i have a very important girl in my life right know so i realy prefure you not telling everyone we are a couple""im glad you think im so important to you""no my fiancee is important to me""WHAAT!""ya""your asking me to marry you! of caurse chaddy!"she epped woah this is not ganna end well"NO!"but i was to late she already hung up, crap crap crap portlyn ran up to me"you better run"i turned to see Santiago on the news,"this just in seems and are...ENGAGED! YES comming straight from Mylies Mouth they are engaged!"


	14. The World Knows

i gulped and heard heals hit the floor angry heals so i naterally ran to the first place i thought off, the vents i hide for 2 hours until i heard a voice"shes ganna kill you"i turned to see Zoro,"shhh! i didnt mean for this! i told her to stop and she mixed up my words! im not ganna marry her!"Zoro laughed"try telling that to the Mother of your children who could take them away from you for good this time"she slithered away opps i forgot about that, theres 4 children in this know i dialed my phone,"hello?""hello Congrats!""ya see, uh can i set up an interveiw for 5 minutes? in the studio?'"OF CAUSRE Ill be there"he hung up now to survie till then, i sigh"COOPER!"i looked down she threw a shoe at me i gasped and crawled away crap! i ran fast to the entrance they were there, i think i lost sonny,"ready?""ya""ok so how did you propose to ?""i didnt""huh?'"Mylie got my words mixed around, i said that i dont want her spreading around that we were dating cause were not,then i said i had a fiancee and she was my important girl it got mixed around and she thought i ment her when i didnt"Santiago laughed"young stars we know how you dont want to be in the puplic so yes we know the trick, the Lie and Lie, very smart but not this time"he laughed CCRAP"no im seious i proposed to my true love"just then Mylie came up and huged me"aww thanks hunny"they had a feild day taking pictures i saw Sonny come out with tears SHIT!she shook them off and grabed the kids walking to the car, no no no!"STOP!"everyone turned to me"ok one ME AND MYLIE ARE NOT ENGAGED!"mylie giggled"your so funny hunny"she went to kiss me"im serious because i already propsode to a girl with gorgese brown eyes and brown hair, and she is my true love""uh hunny? my eyes are green""ya i know"they looked at me i shook my head"and if she would let me i wanted to know if she FORGIVES ME?"sonny turned and smirked she put Chad and sterling on the ground "because i really really really love her!"the cameras didnt notice i was looking at her she kept her smirk what is she playing she put Rhiana and Mckenzie down and fixed there hair"because i really love her," then i heard something"DADDY!"then all 4 of my kids ran and jumped on my i laughed and ruffled there hair,"i also love my 4 kids, there cocky,annoying,the talk like me and her, but i love them and my soon to be wife"Sonny relaxed on the car smiling i walked to her and put both my arms next to her on the car, she smirked and put her hands in her pocket, they spoke"what?""yup im a family guy know, i love my Oldest,Chad dylan jr., Sterling Sandman, mckenzie Devon and Rhianna Anne Willma Rose not to mention my Soon to be wife, Sonny Allison Monroe"she smiled the reportes spoke"SONNY! what do you have to say?""oh shut up and kiss me"and thats exactly what i did i kissed her we laughed mylie was in shock, i felt someone tug my pants,"daddy?""yes rhiana"i put her up on the car"can we goto wucke cheese?" i smiled"anything for you"the reports spoke"chad sonny! whens the big day? how did you hide the children for so long? when were they born? arent they just the cutest?"i laughed sonny smiled"well answer all questiones on Live tv next week now if you dont mind we are going to chucke cheese"the kids yelled ya! we bulcked them in but befor i drove off i heard the question"Mylie? whats it like being the most hated person? why did you try and ruin that family?"i smiled we got to chuke cheese it didnt take long until the pops caught us we didnt mind we had fun and thats all that mattered, we drove home and this time i was on a mission since the kids fell asleep in the car i carriade them up while sonny did jumpers stuff, i ran in the room and smirk we are ganna do this even if it kills me, i smirked wow, i heard her walk in the kids room befor entering ours i was on the computer she looked at me,"'well then im taking a shower"i smirked she grabed clouths and a towel befor walking in the shower i heard it on i waited 3 minutes befor walking in "hey sonshine?""yes?""member that vedio we took of us on my Grans farm?"she opened the door and poped her head out"ya why?""im ganna edit it, mabye well show the kids when there older""ya it needs alot of editing,"she smirked i walked out, this is hard i took the vedio and edited it, after 20 minutes sonny came out,"CHAD! did you take my clouths?""mabye"i smirked please work...  
> <div> 


	15. RATED R!

THIS IS RATED R! IF YOU CANT HANDEL DONT READ IM WORNING YOU KNOW!

she walked out in a towel, not just any towel but a hand towel i smirked"was this a plan?""yup"i walked over to her kissing her"you are gorgese""i know"i kissed her again"not fair""who said i was playing fair?"i picked her up and through her on the bed i attacted her in kisses yup,perfect. she smirked,and began to take off my shirt she played with my abs, and smiled i kissed her neck she mounded at the touch, i smirked suddenly her hands began to travle towrds my cock, she had lust in her eyes, next thing i new my pants and boxers were through across the room, i smirked wow this is getting good, she kissed my already hard member as her hands went up and down she licked it while i well took it in, danggg she was good, she went at a slow pase then sped up, going faster and faster woooooow i almost forgot how wonderfull this is, befor i could relise, i fliped her over kissing her, i made it to her boobs, dang breast feeding did her well, i smiled and began to suck she liked it,i felt something in my mouth, oh ya! because she breast feed she give out milk! wow it tastes good.. mmm i escaped her girls and began to kiss her shaved pussy, it was wet, "mm chadd" i loved her saying my name i licked hard"oh chaddd"i couldnt help it i licked harder and harder and hard she kept mouning my name, it felt amazing, i stuck my finger in her, she took in a breath befor she mouned, wow it must have been a long time for her too, i entered 2 then 4 then i fisted her, she kept going she pulled me down to kiss her i happly abliged, i pulled my fist out she looked at me and nodded i entered her HARD my cock felt her walls tighten quickly i smirked as she mouned more and more,i did it harder and faster"harder chad harder"she kept chanting, i smiled,she is so beutiful! i kept going at a regular pattern she gasped then i felt her warm liqued escape her, mmmm i pulled out she smirked and began to lick me again only this time harder and faster, wow"sonny ohh sonny" i couldnt help it. i felt myself relsase in her face she licked it up befor falling down, wow... i kissed her she smiled "i love you""i love you too"

NO LONGER RATED R


	16. Bad Rabbits

I woke up to a gorgese brunette i smiled, wow the memorie of last night still in my head, man i love her i smiled and kissed her forhead, there was a knock on the door then a bell, then it got quite.. to quiet i jumped up and put joggers on running to the kids room, they were gone..shit! i ran down the stairs i looked in the kitchen then the living room then the Family room were are they! finally i walked down the hall to the kids room i sighed, good they were in there"HEY!"i looked at them"Mwikenze!"he laughed and handed Rhiana her doll back i smiled as i was about to walk in i heard something,"you guys are so cute!"i gasped and opened the door, there she was sitting there smiling that evil smile"mandy?""OH! chad hey sorry i came to say hi when these little cuites opened the door"i looked at them,"you guys!"they looked at me,"yes daddy?""you cant open the door by yourselfs you had me worried! what is Mandy was a bad person?"they looked at each other,"but daddy she not bad!""how do you know, Chad?""cause Auntie tawni was with her!"i gasped"uhoh!"there was a quite then a scream"SONNY MONROE!""TAWNI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"i chuckled then looked at mandy"sorry uh let me get a shirt"i was ganna turn when rhiana ran to me,"daddy here i made you a shirt!"she giggled and handed me a Blue shirt i smiled and opned it, it was a mckenzie Falls shirt, but it was covered in paint and glitter and sparkels, it looked like it went there barbies house,i smiled and kissed her forhead, i put it on and chuckled,"well wanna talk in thekitchen?" "shure"we walked into the kitchen i made a coffe,"so how you been?""good, but what about you? Mr.I deiced i wanted to become a family man?""great,i mean at first i was scared then i grew into loving it,""really?""ya its so much fun"we laughed we talked for a while befor Tawni walked in"you two descust me! you little Rabbits"i laughed and walked to her"can i get a hug?"i extened my arms, "NO! i dont want your germs!"i laughed and hugged her tightly until a cough was heard i turned"hey hunny""hey babe, uh why are you holding my bestfreind?""oh uh"tawni chuckled and i let her go,"ima take a shower""okay"i grabed sonnys hand and started to walk tawni ran"no bad rabbit!"she sprayed me with water,"i need her to help plan her wedding""fine"i chuckled nad walked upstairs 


	17. Mini Mack see's a MissHap

Mckenzie Pov.  
>ew that girl was weird im glad daddy took her out of our game room! she kept saying how cute my brothers were and how they looked like daddy, gross she also said something about...stealing him...well mommy says stealing is bad so shes a bad girl! so ha Me and Rhiana were playing when we heard something go off, it sounded funny i picked it up and looked at it mommy has the smae one!"hi?""uh hello?""hi!""uh hi? is Mandy there?""hold on she with daddy!""daddy?"i ran into the kitchen and saw mommy she picked me up and sat me on the cowener,'what the matter baby?""here mommy!"i gave her the ladys phone she smiled"here mandy"she handed it to the lady,"mwommy?""ya baby?""can we goto the mwoives?""why babY?"i giggled"i wanna go swee Rweptar!"i did the rawr she laughed"okay sweetie but can you do me a favor?"i nodded"what mommy?""go in daddys bathrrom and take all his clouths and through them in the pool okay?""why mommy?""cause daddy is a meenie bo bennie"i laughed and nodded i ran up to daddys room, i took his clouths, Chad,Sterling and Rhiana all helped daddy was singing in the shower we laughed and grabed all the clouths and ran to the backyard and through them in the pool Jumper ran and jumped in we laughed and ran inside we watched Spungebob! we were at the part were Plankton is made into the puck we were laughing"AHH! SONNY! WERE ARE MY CLOUTHS!"we were laughing like crazy "daddy screams like a girl!" there was more yelling sonny walked in, she looked hot"mommy were are you going?""i have togo and buy daddy some new clouths so Mandy is ganna watch you guys okay?""what about aunt tawni""she has to come with ok so Mandy is watching you daddy is in his room okay?"we nodded she and tawni walked out mandy came and had a smirk like daddy weres cept meaner it was weird"hey kids uh what time is your bedtime?"we looked at her and laughed"its awely lunchtime!"she smiled"well im going to see if your daddy want some food? okay"she jumped up and ran upstairs we were watching tv when we heard a bang, i walked up the stairs and past mommy and daddys room i saw daddy on the bed that girl mandy was ontop off him"um mandy sorry but im ingagged""she doesnt have to know""ya well i think you should leave please""why chad""my kids are down stairs"she was lingering on him then in a swift movement she kissed i gasped i thought mommy was only suppose todo that daddy pushed her away "mandy leave""butt chaddyyy"she made a winny voice its the same one mommy uses when she wants something, i giggled quietly then looked up i noticed something weird that weird girl was pulling down daddys diaper it was blue and green polka dots he pushed her away"mandy stop""chad no"she pushed them away and grabed daddy peepee i giggled mandy kept moving up and down daddy was pushing her away "mandy...uh...stop!"mommy called me"MCKENZIE DEVON DYLAN COOPER!"i turned mommy was hovering over me"yes mommy?""what are you doing spying on your father?"i smiled and hugged her,"uh mommy can you help me?" "shure"i pulled her to my room and made her get my toy she smiled"okay well let me go by your father""okay mommy,mabye mandy is still in there"she looked at me and raised in eyebrow,"huh?""mandy went up there and starting kissing him, he pushed her! then she pulled down his diaper he was yelling at her then started moiving up and down! like a bobble head it looked funny""how do you know?""i heard a bang so i went to see he was yelling at her to stop i dont get why she was just kssing his booboo""huh?""he must of had a booboo on his peepee, he was yelling at her alot"mommy jumped and ran down the hall into her and daddys room i walked over there mommy was yelling at daddy"why did my SON! see you and that whore have sex!""what are you talking about?""MCKENZIE! he came in here and saw that hore give you a blowjob!"there was a crash mommy thru something at him"SONNY! i push her off i told her to leave!""MY SON STILL SAW IT! FROM HIS FATHER!" "IM SORRY!""no chad i am i cant nor wont have my children raised in that kind of hom so im leaving and this time im NOT comming back"mommy walked out when she saw me she picked me up"mommy?" "were leaving"she carried me downstairs"sorry tawni theres no longer a wedding"mommy got me and them ready then went to the car,how come daddy isnt comming after us? While she was putting Rhiana away i ran back inside mommy called me i ran to daddy e held me"mckenzie""your a lier!"i yelled at him i was crying badly!"what?""y-you said you would never leave us you said you'd never let us go! YOU PROMISED!"i hit him he held me close"you broke your promise dadddy"i held onto him he just hugged me"im never ganna let you leave mckenzie, i love you but your mom she has todo whats right, she has to, im sorry""please daddy please dont let her take us we love you""ya daddy we love you"i heard sterling call chad too"please daddy""fight for us"he shook his head"im sorry guys but your mom,she is your mom im just your dad, you'll see me i'll be on tv and in moives""but you were ganna teach me to play baseball""and soccer""and football!"he nodded"im sorry you guys but mabye uncle Nico or Grady can teach you,i'll be around"he was in tears"lets go!"mom called dad nodded we all walked to her she set us in and walked to daddy,"goodbye chad""sonny please" she gave him something then got in the car and drove off, i want my daddY! <div> 


	18. Father failer,

We are Together forever Chads Pov.  
>I watched sonny walk away i looked in my hand and saw her wedding ring, why did this happen. Stupid Mandy! i watched the car drive away i walked inside and looked around,"stupid stupid mandy" i hit the wall i looked down and fell on the couch,"i love you daddy" i looked around, i heard my voice"I love you too rhiana" i looked at the tv, it was of us i was laughing Mckenzie jumped on my back,"daddy promise you'll always be there for us?" i nodded,"i promise i will never let anyone take you away" i smiled Sterling came on the tv,"daddy?""ya?""i love you""i love you too"they all jumped on me, i smiled and picked up my phone, "hey this is sonny! leave a message" "sonny! I'm Sorry okay it wasnt me i promise! okay i love you and mini mack and Rhiana and Chad and Sterling i love you all, and please just come back just please sonny come back, i'm sorry" i sighed and hung up, i walked up the stairs and laid down i want my family back! my little weird crazy family, i fell asleep i heard a crash, i opened my eye, huh? "CRASH!" another? i grabed the closest thing, a doll? great! i grabed a book what? when do i read? oh ya Rhiana okay beside the point, i walked down the stairs, anouther crash, closer,"SHH!""SORRY!"wait? i turned they jumped and ran towrd me,"Daddy!""Sterling, Rhiana what are you doing here?" i picked them up, my phone rang, i answered,"hello?""OH CHAD IM SO SORRY I CANT FINE STERLING OR RHIANA ANYWERE! I'M SO WORRID!" she was crying and yelling i spoke,"shh its okay sonny, they managed to make it here,"she gasped"how thats miles away" "i dont know but for know there safe"i felt her sigh,"alright, the roads are to bad i will pick them up in the moring,"i looked outside it was raining the two were playing with there dolls,"okay good night sonny""goodnight"i decided to take a risk,"i still love you"she sighed again"i dont know what to belive" "sonny tell me you dont love me, tell me and i promise that we will never have to talk again, tell me i wont ever speak to you, just tell me sonny"there was a long silence"i dont love you chad" i nodded, i felt the tears,"ok sonny" "okay Chad i'll pick them up tomarrow"she sounded so sad,"goodbye Sonny""bye chad"i hung up and looked at them, she doesnt love me, what happened? i went by the kids,"dadddy?""ya?""do you love us?""of caurse" they hugged me,"do you love mommy?" "with my heart" they smiled,"does mommy love you?"i looked at them,"me and mommy have the same effection torwd each other"they nodded and contued playing, "what did you guys break?"they looked at each other and i looked at the patio one of the windows were broken there was a rock, i looked at the two they pointed to to each other, i laughed, "aanything else?"Rhiana walked somewere she came back with a picture frame, she handed it to me , i turned it, it was of Me and the Mckenzie falls cast it was smashed,"sorry daddy"she hugged me,"it's okay the picture is ugly anyway""daddy?""ya?""why does mommy stay with Uncle Tony?" i looked at her, Tony her step-cusion i remeber she said something about him, what? i thought for a long time wait<br>"chad i have to tell you something"  
>"your not breaking up with me right?"<br>"of caurse not! it's just i dont want you to fall for me yet i have a secret"  
>"you arent a single mother right?"<br>"no but worse"  
>he looked at her "i was abused, by my Cusin"<br>He stared at her brown eyes, he clenched his fist,  
>"what kind of idiot!"<br>"chad, he was put in jail, for sexualy emotionaly and Physicly abuseing Me, My mom, his,His sister and His Girlfreind and everywoman for 30 years, his dad abused the generations befor him he was sent for 5 years i just wanted to tell you just in case you found out later"  
>he nodded and kissed her lips,<br>"the only thing that changes, is how protective i'm ganna be know"  
>she laughed that perfect laugh and kissed him "i love you"<br>"i love you too know tell me more"  
>"really?"<br>"tell me what happened?"  
>she nodded,"he came into my room, and punched me he told me i was ugly and he just kept hitting me,he told me if i told anyone he would kill me"she had light tears in her eyes,"i was dating this guy, he was really nice, but tony he told me to break his heart when my boyfreind, alex, called i told him i was in love with someone else, i told him i hated him the next day he commited suiced i felt like it was my fault, i still belive it is, i basicly murdered him, Tony didnt care he made fun of me and laughed and abused me i felt useless" he looked at the girl "sonny it's not your fault it was his he did it not you he was a horrible person"he comforted his girlfreind of 2 mounths,<p>"Sterling is your mom and brothers with Unlce Tony?"he nodded, igrabed my phone,"hey tawni get over here quick!""why?""i need you to watch the kids i have to see sonny"she sighed,"chad let her go""shes with tony""i'll be there"<p>

i waited a second and hung up i put Spongebob on,"okay tawni will be here stay okay?"they nodded i ran to my car just as a pink Converible pulled up she ran in as i drove off, i made it to sonnys old apartment, i walked to the familar door i heard crying soft muffled crying, i knocked,iwaited, "who knows your here?" an angry voice yelled, "n-noone i left everything please"it was sonny she was crying,"m-mommy?"i heard mckenzie i barged in they looked at me, sonny was covered in Scars and Brusies she was crying Mckenzie was in one arm and chad in the other, they were all crying, on the floor Tony was over them, he turned to me,"so your the Mystery Man, Father of them"he motiened to the boys,"and i heard you got a daughter, i cant wait to meet her"he licked his lips towrd sonny, she held her grip on the boys,"she's never comming knere you or the place"he smirked,"aw poor little sonny you told him didnt you"he shook his "shame you were way better then your mother, but look were that got her"she looked away what happened to her, he turned to me,"what? oh you want them? shure take um"he walked towrd Mini Mack and Chad, he grabed them from sonny she reached for them they reached for her he threw them at me i quickly grabed them, they hugged me,"see i was true, you got them boys know i keep the Slut"he smirked and walked towrd sonny,"leave her alone"he looked at me,"what! i gave you them! what else do you want? i let them two kids the other two go home no charge all i want is sonny" "your not getting her" he shook his head,"ya i am becuase either i get sonny or i get poor poor rhiana" he smirked, i looked at him,"you wont touch my daughter or my."i looked down he laughed,"what she broke your heart she said she didnt love you well well well, she made her choice and she chose me cooper,"he walked to her,"i-i-im sorry" she let her tears fall he pushed her a pit, i pushed Mckenzie and chad Behind me,"let my wife go"they turned to me,"shes not yours" "shes my wife! she is going to marry me we have 4 kids and your not going to touch anyone of them! and your not ganna hurt my sonny" i pushed the kids out the door they stood away from it, he glared at me,"fine have her"he thru her at me and grabed something,"ya dav grab her" there was stac then a rely,"got her" we looked at him,"seems your daughter is perfect size""let her go"he smirked,"give me sonny""no give me my daughter" i held sonny protecively, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I"LL TELL MY DADDY!"i heard Rhiana a man threw her in the room she fell i ran to her her knee scraped the floor she was bleeding me and sonny sat next to her the other 3 boys and tawni walked in,"un hand me! I AM TAWNI HART"she saws us and screamed,"CHANNY!" and held the boys protectivly, i nodded Tony walked over,"are you okay baby?"sonny asked "yes mommy"i tore a bit off my shirt and held it, luckly she stoped, David gave her a Minnie mouse Bandade she liked it tony smiled and picked her up i treid to grab her he pulled her away,"rhiana huh? nice but so she has 3 older brothers and a dad, what fun" he looked at sterling, then rhiana,"hey! leave my sister alone!"he yelled, i held him back tony laughed and put rhiana on the couch,"so i see sterling is the protective brother of the three, nice sonny to bad your brother wasnt protective like him,"she has a brother? Tony grabed sterling and flug him next to Rhiana, they sat together, he wrapped his arms around her protectively Chad and Mckenzie held onto me and Sonny tawni was next to us, she was looked slantedly, "dav, take the two in the back, i got a surprise for the two" sonnys eyes widened and flung her slef towrd him,"please dont make them"he shook his head,"please tony dont i'll do anything please"he looked at her, and smirked, the two already started she fell to her knees crying he walked in the back, sonny was in tears i sat next to her,"sonny what is he making them do?""what he made my brother and i do"i was worrid,"what did he have you do?""he made us have s-"befor she could finish the word i ran in the room, sterling was crying and rhiana was trying to escape but failing i ran and punched David, he fell back letting go of Sterling, he was clouthed luckly and i had him go by sonny, i looked at Rhiana she was naked, and Tony had her, "fine either i do it or you"she was crying"daddy"i looked at her and saw the fear "i would never do that to my daughter"he smirked,"then i will"he threw her on the bed and pinned her down, he was close to her, i pushed him, he fell"leave my family alone"rhiana was crying,"no!"he pushed me back david held me, he jumped on her an dtaped her mouth,"no i wanna hear you scream for him, your dad i wanna here your mouns as i explore your body, i want to hear you call him and know he cant stop you"he smirked and ripped it of, he then put the same tape on my mouth,"and you, your ganna watch me take away your daughters childhood"he smirked i treid to scream it didnt work,"DADDY!"she screamed, he was so close to her,"DADDY! WHATS HE DOING! STOP HIM DADDY!"she was yelling i couldnt, i cant do anything but watch, watch him ruin her life he starting rubbing his, thing and then"AHH!"she screamed

A/N okay so i have to things gowen 1) Tawni texted nico and he called the cops they swoop in and save Rhiana befor she gets hurt 2)Chad watch it all happen and hates himself forever,Tony gets away with it, and then makes chad do nauty things with certen pple so review and tell me deadline 6/30okay thanks! most wins! 


End file.
